character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kriemhild Gretchen (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen (PSP)= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen's Minions= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Kriemhild Gretchen is a witch appearing in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Madoka Kaname and the strongest witch ever existed, surpassing even Walpurgisnacht's powers. She appears in 2nd and 4th timelines of episode 10. In the second timeline, her formation involves thunderclouds coalescing initially into a giant humanoid and then she seems to form a mountain-like being. In the fourth timeline, she is shown as a giant creature, actually the size of a mountain. According to Kyubey, this witch is so strong that she can create a barrier surrounding earth, and then absorb the life of every being of the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ' 4-A' Name: Kriemhild Gretchen Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of Salvation, Most evil witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 7 and 8. Can exist as long as there is misfortune in the world), Abstract Existence (Type 3. Concept of "Salvation"), Regeneration (High. Scaling from Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, whom can regenerate from the total destruction of her body), Transformation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Her appearence caused a massive storm with lightnings), Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, whom created a dark ocean inside her soul gem), Light Manipulation, Star Creation (Created a dark sky containing stars), Wish Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Scaling from Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen version, whom can concentrate all the wishes made over the past year into one giant sphere, which explodes and damages her enemies. The radiations have been stated to be able to equally crush every creature on Earth), Planet Destruction, Absorption (When she appears, everything is sucked on a continental scale. She can also suck in the whole Earth into her bewitched space), Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Just like Madoka, she is a singularity for cause and effect), Large Size (Type 3), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization (Her interior is filled with chairs like Madoka's house and contains a dark sky with stars), Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Afterlife Creation (Her barrier has been described as a heaven), Primordial Embodiment (Became the Witch of Salvation), Sin Detection (Her familiars can expose the impurities of the hearts of those who go to Heaven by weighing their sins). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (Much stronger than 2nd timeline Madoka and Walpurgisnacht. Was stated to be able to create a barrier that would absorb the Earth whole, with the barrier itself being much larger. Her interior contains a dark sky with stars) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be superior to 2nd timeline Madoka) Lifting Strength: At least Class T w/ sheer size Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (Superior to Walpurgisnacht and 2nd timeline Madoka) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Planetary, likely Universal Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: The only way to defeat her is to free the world from grief. NOTE: Contrary to popular belief, the witch seen in episode 12 is not Kriemhild Gretchen or another witch form of Madoka Kaname, but a different character, as we can see in the production book. The book states: “誰でもないマジョ”, which means "Witch that belongs to nobody" and “全てのマホウ少女の絶望から生まれた空気人形”, which means "Airballoon doll born from all magical girls' griefs", meaning she is not related to Kriemhild Gretchen and Madoka, but is the result of all the griefs and the curses of all magical girls. The second page of the book also ranks her as a different character than Kriemhild Gretchen, thus she shouldn't even be called Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. Even today, we don't have a source to know her true name; even in the Production Note, she is called "?????". However, in the Production Note she is regarded as the "Witch of Despair", whose nature is Direct Petition. Therefore, the best way to call this witch is "Witch of Despair". If you want to see her profile, click here. NOTE 2: This profile contains stats for Kriemhild Gretchen (Madoka's witch form). If you want to see Madoka's profile, click here. Gallery kg1.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". gretchensketch.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen's barrier in the Production Note. kg13.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's interior. gretchen3.png|Kriemhild Gretchen from Inu Curry special art gallery. kg4.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen as she appears in the second timeline. gretchengrief.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen's Witch Kiss and Grief Seed. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4